<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sleigh rides ( ranboo &amp; philza &amp; technoblade ) by m0bster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798097">sleigh rides ( ranboo &amp; philza &amp; technoblade )</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0bster/pseuds/m0bster'>m0bster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, edward? alive, horse sleigh ride, idk if he show up through, not releated, phil &amp; techno?? bff, they r family ur honour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0bster/pseuds/m0bster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; Ranboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sleigh rides ( ranboo &amp; philza &amp; technoblade )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>after the event of the smp, and blowing up of l'manberg, both technoblade and philza decide to return to the antarctic empire, but they wasn't alone. they had an large army of dogs, an few hostile mobs, and an beanpole of an kid and his own animals, the mobs and dogs had already been brought to the empire. now, the trio was on their way. carl, bless his heart and some unnamed horses was pulling them. both phil and ranboo was in the sleigh, the animals was with them. they was all tied up. to ensure nobody jump off.</p><p>"so,, if you and techno are the ruler of uh- the-"<br/>
"antarctic empire," philza said. making inventory of the supplies they had on him, as he hand ranboo some hot chocolate, the younger male took it. before philza offer the same with technoblade who just snort out an 'no thank'.<br/>
"antarctic empire, why are you two here?- i mean- no offence," the enderman seem nervous. "but you just-  why did you stay after wilbur- y'know,,"</p><p>"multiple reasons," phil said, running his finger on the bottle's lids. he had use magma cube, wool and an chest to make an heater that will keep their drinks and food warm. "i can't answer for tech," he looked over at the piglin who was leading the horse. "but i had offer tubbo help, i planned on staying for an few days, but then the tommy and the whole house arrest happened" he laughed,  like it was an fond memory. when it wasn't " we was supposed to leave,  then the butcher army try to execute tech," he said, which cause ranboo to whine out an small 'sorry about that', phil just wave it off. quite literally. "we was supposed to take tommy with us," techno piped up.</p><p>ya, im never gonna finish this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>